Adjustable fasteners have long been used by women to bind locks of their hair in pony tails and the like. Typically, these fasteners have been made from elastic materials which adequately squeeze the individual strands of hair together into a bunch but which tend to slide when jostled. The problem is so significant that many women engaged in sports such as aerobics, swimming, and running often keep their hair cropped short rather than risk having to refasten it during lengthy practice sessions or during competitions. A need, therefore, exists for a device that will releasably bind the hair of a user yet will not slide along the hair strands once secured in place.